1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrolytes, lithium batteries, and lithium metal batteries including the same, and methods of preparing the electrolytes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries can be used in a wide variety of applications due to their high voltage and high energy density. For example, lithium batteries may be applied to electric vehicles such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). Lithium batteries need to operate at high temperatures, have high charge and discharge capacities, and have long lifespans to be used in electric vehicles.
Particularly, significant research efforts into lithium batteries including a polymer electrolyte have been conducted due to their high energy density and high discharge voltage. Polyethylene oxide (PEO) is most often used as the polymer electrolyte.
However, although the polymer electrolyte including PEO has a relatively high ion conductivity of 10−4 S/cm at a high temperature of 60° C. or greater, the ion conductivity may be decreased to 10−6 S/cm at room temperature.
Therefore, there is a need to develop an electrolyte having high ion conductivity and excellent mechanical properties at a relatively low temperature or at room temperature and having high electrochemical stability and excellent lifespan characteristics and a lithium battery including the electrolyte.